Cortejo
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Las almas gemelas son por definición aquella persona que puede comprenderte en su totalidad, quien entiende tus deseos, pasiones y motivaciones. ¿Que sucede si tu alma gemela es un asesino? William Graham tendrá que descubrirlo.


Del pecho del hombre florecían rosas blancas que con la sangre habían coloreado sus pétalos de ligero carmesí, sus costillas habían sido cortadas para hacer espacio en su caja torácica a la multitud de flores que surgían de él.

El cadáver estaba drenado de su sangre y con ella habían alimentado a las flores, se encontraba rendido a las espinas que lo atravesaban y sostenían. Un rosal creciendo del suelo para hacer nido en su pecho y florecer.

Los órganos habían sido retirados, excepto quizá por el cerebro y corazón, ambos siendo sostenidos en cada mano con actitud vehemente.

Aquel era un regalo de un enamorado a su amante.

Will se estremeció al verlo, no era el primer asesinato que ocurría y el mensaje era claro. Cortejo.

En algún momento, meses atrás, su alma destinada se había encontrado con él.

No entendía cuando había pasado, podría haber sido ser en la calle, en el subterráneo, comiendo la merienda en algún restaurante del centro o caminando en el parque mientras paseaba a sus perros. Pero por más que lo pensaba tenía la certeza de que no era así, su alma gemela se había encontrado con él en el trabajo, en medio de un homicidio que el mismo había protagonizado.

Sabía que era un hombre debido a la fuerza que usaba para matar a sus víctimas, su perfil encajaba con un hombre culto, en la mediana edad, fuerte, de entre el metro ochenta y cinco centímetros y el metro noventa, con gustos sofisticados, atraído por la perversidad, metódico y orgulloso.

William Graham, sabía todo eso, por la misma razón por la que nunca se había interesado en encontrar a su alma gemela, él no era una persona común, poseía una habilidad única de interpretación, sincronización y empatía con otros seres humanos, su "don" le había causado muchos problemas a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia, volviéndolo incomodo de tratar, hipersensible, voluble, proyectando los sentimientos de otros en sí mismo, aquello había sido difícil de manejar, había tenido que alejarse para conseguir paz emocional. Dejándolo inevitablemente solo.

Pero ahora, con el cadáver frente a él, podía sentirlo, todos los sentimientos que su alma gemela destinada aguardaba para él, el amor rebosante que sentía, la pasión desatada, la protección que deseaba brindarle, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín y su corazón se aceleró por el regalo dejándolo con confusos sentimientos que se enfrentaban a su ética.

Desde que el primer homicidio que había registrado como suyo había notado algo diferente, como si pudiera ser más fácil comprender al asesino, adentrarse en sus emociones, entender sus motivos.

Aquella había sido la conexión de las almas gemelas, por ello había podido "ver" más allá.

Recordaba aquel primer encuentro, donde seguramente él lo había visto entre los árboles que acunaban a la joven adolescente muerta sobre la ornamenta de un alce.

La chica había sido vaciada de sus órganos y presentaba asfixia, aquel asesinato había sido inusual pero tan preciso que no había dejado ningún rastro que guiara a quién lo había cometido.

No había entendido lo especial de aquel momento en los bosques, donde el monstruo lo aguardaba en la oscuridad de los árboles. No lo había sabido hasta el segundo asesinato.

Aquel donde habían enviado un hombre joven con la piel desgarrada a su espalda como alas sosteniendo sus propias viseras a modo de arco y flecha, un cupido.

Le había dicho a su jefe que era el mismo asesino, pero que no comprendía por qué los mensajes eran tan diferentes uno del otro, simplemente había estado ciego ante la ofrenda obvia.

Había sido hasta el segundo, donde pudo entender que cada asesinato era una forma de que el asesino conectara con él, cada uno de ellos era un ingenioso regalo donde le manifestaba no solo su amor, sino también dejaba pequeñas pistas sobre él.

Con aquella revelación, cometió su primer error, no le dijo a nadie. Guardo aquello para sí mismo y se volcó en revisar archivos atrás de más homicidios, conectar a su misterioso enamorado con un rostro. No pudo hacerlo, pero sí encontró un patrón y un nombre.

Cheapeake ripper.

Aquel era el nombre al que se le adjudicaban más de cincuenta asesinatos y otros veinte probables, revisó cajas de expedientes, viajó a donde se mantenían los archivos, habló con las familias, con los policías, terapeutas y psicólogos encargados, aquello se volvió su obsesión, y en el punto más álgido de su manía, otro asesinato se presentó.

Era aquel que ahora mismo presenciaba, las flores dejadas para él, la invitación expresa de un amante.

Se mordió el labio ansioso, debía, tenía que decirle a su jefe sobre su conexión con el asesino, pero cada vez que pensaba sobre ello, llegaba a la inevitable conclusión de que no quería hacerlo, deseaba encontrarse con el asesino, comprenderlo, hablar con él.

Entendía que era negligente, que estaba mezclando su vida personal con el caso, pero le parecía tan difícil de soltar. Las almas gemelas establecían una conexión espiritual entre ellas, de dependencia emocional, de comprensión total y Will deseaba fervientemente sentirse comprendido y aceptado y sabía que el asesino también.

En contra de su buen juicio, no dijo nada, miró al hombre asesinado, memorizó su cara y su nombre, porque aquel era el precio de seguir con aquella locura.

Dio su informe a su jefe y salió del lugar del crimen con la firme idea de que no podían cometerse más asesinatos como forma de comunicación entre ellos.

Entró a su casa y comenzó los preparativos, llamó a su mejor amiga y ex amante Alana para pedirle cuidar de sus perros. Aquellos canes que como él, no tenían un hogar y que juntos podían ser una manada.

Guardo su caja de herramientas para pescar y una muda de ropa en una mochila, para después darse un largo baño, mirándose al espejo dudó si quitarse la barba, tuvo un acceso de vanidad pensando que luciría más joven con el rostro lampiño, sus grandes ojos verdes con pestañas largas y oscuras siempre le habían dado un aspecto de melancolía. Nunca le había gustado y por ello los ocultaba tras unas gafas de grueso cristal que no necesitaba.

Dejó al final su aspecto igual, los rizos castaños suaves y desordenados sobre su cabeza como un halo, la barba enmarcando sus facciones y los ojos grandes, verdes y de mirada triste, sin lentes.

Se enfundó en ropa abrigadora y suave, cubriendo su cuerpo delgado, tomó una pistola llenando la recamara de proyectiles, afiló metódicamente su cuchillo y se despidió de sus perros tomándose el tiempo con cada uno antes de salir por la puerta y no poner el seguro.

Anduvo por los alrededores cercanos a su casa, dudo si subir al coche y encaminarse a la escena del crimen, pero sabía que el asesino, su amante, no iría allá, ya había cumplido su cometido, invitarlo a reunirse con él.

Así que tranquilamente camino a los bosques oscuros, anduvo por los alrededores durante dos horas, adentrándose cada vez más hasta que incluso dudo si sabría cómo regresar a casa de necesitarlo.

Cansado se sentó apoyándose contra un árbol calentándose las manos con su aliento, esperando por él.

Apareció de entre los arboles una figura vestida de negro con gruesa chamarra y cubriéndose la cabeza con un gorro.

Se quedaron sin decir nada, uno frente al otro.

-No he podido verte a la cara- le dijo suave Will, aquel era su deseo, verlo, conocer a su alma gemela y saber si después de ese primer vistazo las cosas tendrían sentido y el universo se alinearía así mismo.

El hombre bajó la capucha, era alto, no demasiado, con el cabello claro ligeramente canoso, con pocas arrugas y un rostro agraciado de mandíbula firme y labios cincelados con la justa muestra de cortesía.

Tragó con la boca súbitamente seca y se puso de pie, con el cielo despejado y la luna brillante, pudo ver sus ojos marrones, la calidez de su expresión, el anhelo contenido.

-Deseaba que me conocieras y comprendieras- le dijo y su voz masculina fue educada y suave.

-Haz sido egoísta, querías darme un mensaje sin importar quien se encontrara en tu camino, ¿Por qué no viniste a mi como una persona común después de conocerme?- le preguntó

El hombre sonrió, la diversión incluso llegó a sus ojos y cambio su peso de un pie a otro ligeramente azorado por sus pensamientos.

-Quería que me conocieras como era, pensé que si eras tan especial para mí como lo sentía tú me comprenderías, mi fuerza sería la tuya y juntos podríamos ser uno-

-Me vigilabas esperando una reacción favorable, pero, ¿qué ocurría si te mataba?- le preguntó alzando su arma a él apuntándole.

-Entonces yo te mataría primero- le aseguró con fría calma

En la oscuridad de la noche Will bajó el arma.

-¿Estás listo para nuestra cita?- le preguntó alzando su mano a él

Will posó sus dedos, una sensación de calidez y satisfacción le recorrió donde las puntas de sus dedos se unían y sus manos se entrelazaban.

-Quiero ir a pescar- le informó con suavidad

-Te gusta cazar entonces, eres un depredador, _mon cherí_ \- le dijo con voz suave, susurrando las palabras en francés como miel en su boca, su aliento cálido le susurró al oído -Yo también.

*-.*-.*

Jack Crawford miró la casa vacía, su mejor detective había desaparecido, ningún cuerpo había sido encontrado, sus psicólogos le mostraban la frágil cordura que los expedientes registraban de William Graham, el cómo cada asesinato al que se enfrentaba se llevaba un poco de sí.

En los lindes del bosque, donde la casa como un cascarón vacío se erigía, pensó que aquello no era una tumba silenciosa, sino los restos de la crisálida, Will había renacido, pero quizá no como algo lleno de belleza como una mariposa.

Gruñó retirándose, pronto volvería a tener noticias de él y del Cheapeake ripper.

*-.*-.*-.

El rio fluía, de pie con las piernas hundidas en el agua muy quieto esperando que la caña mostraba símbolos de haber pescado algo, podía escuchar el susurro del viento en los árboles, los pájaros cantando, alzó sus ojos verdes al cielo y el viento frío le acarició las mejillas.

Era un buen día.

Un salmón jaló el cordel y Will tiró de él, obteniendo su recompensa a la espera.

Regreso a la cabaña donde su amante le esperaba.

-Hannibal, estoy en casa- llamó

El ruido en la cocina le hizo caminar al lugar, encontrándose con él cocinando.

-Trajiste la cena- le dijo revisando el horno, yendo a su encuentro abrazándole y besando su boca calentando sus labios fríos con su lengua.

Hannibal le acarició los rizos chocolate y susurró a su oído -Tengo lista la comida -

Will saboreó el metal y la sal en su boca, aquellos sabores fuertes y conocidos, asintiendo, dejándose fundir en la calidez de su abrazo.


End file.
